


Hit me baby, one more time

by phantomOftheLibrary



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Impact Play, Improper bdsm practices, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomOftheLibrary/pseuds/phantomOftheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i can't fucking believe im actually using that title. literally just Chris and Josh goin at it. au where Josh survives the mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me baby, one more time

**Author's Note:**

> id like to apologize to not only my mother but also jesus
> 
> written for a friend, literally the only reason I'm posting it is bc I feel like the fandom needs more trans chris and everyone needs to post more stuff with trans chris so why not help get the ball rolling right.
> 
> This is in no way an accurate representation of bdsm I'm just using those tags so anyone who doesn't like this stuff won't have to see it. Like these nerds don't even have a safe word and I bet josh doesn't know what the stoplight system even is wtf

Chris blames it on how good Josh is with his hands. If he hadn't been two fingers deep, moving them just the right way to have Chris grabbing the sheets and pulling his own hair, he never would have acted upon his impulse. But Josh was, and Chris couldn't stop himself from pleading, "Hit me." 

"What?" Josh sounds confused, understandably. His hand stills which makes Chris whine and try to grind his hips in a way that will give him at least some of the feeling back. It's too late to take it back anyways, so Chris figures he'll go with it and see what he can get. 

"Hit me. Please, just do it, it'll be good I promise." Chris knows he should be embarrassed by how desperate he sounds, but there's only room in his head for so many emotions at one time. He grabs Josh's free hand, tugs it and him up until he can kiss his fingers and his palm and place it on his cheek. "I want you to." He insists. 

Josh makes this sound halfway between a sigh and a wheeze, just rubbing his thumb over Chris's bottom lip for the time being. Chris knows how Josh feels about violence now, especially towards him. He doesn't even like to leave hickeys, never mind anything like this. But Chris knows what he wants and what he likes, and he knows what Josh sometimes needs even though he'll never say it. 

"You won't hit me though right?" Josh asks slowly, after a minute of silence. "I don't like that." 

Chris nods, kisses Josh's thumb as it skirts over his lip one last time. 

"I trust you." Chris says, smiling encouragingly as Josh lifts his hand off his cheek. He slides his fingers out of Chris slowly, moving them to circle his clit in a way that makes him shudder. The first slap makes contact with his cheek while he's distracted by that. It barely stings, but Chris hums pleasantly anyways. 

The next one is a little harder, from a little further away, it's loud enough to make Josh flinch but the resulting moan from Chris makes him feel better about it. He moves his fingers faster, hits Chris again as hard as he can and then Chris is practically shouting, shuddering in a way Josh knows all too well.

"Did that actually make you cum?" Josh sounds impressed. He extracts his hand from where Chris's thighs had clamped around it, and wipes it off on the sheets. Chris doesn't respond, just sits up as fast as his weakened limbs will allow and wraps his arms around Josh's neck to pull him into a kiss. Shaky hands move to Josh’s belt, trying to get it undone as fast as possible. Why does Josh always wait until the last possible second to take off his fucking pants? 

Josh ends up helping, and after a good bit of wriggling and rearranging, Chris is finally where he wants to be. Which is hovering above Josh’s lap on his knees, ready to sink down on to his cock. He does, slowly and with Josh’s hands on his hips for support. Once he’s fully seated, Josh buries his face against Chris’s neck out of habit. One hand comes up to grasp his hair, tugging lightly on the curls just to get his attention. 

“Bite me,” Chris requests once he has Josh looking at him. 

“Seriously?” Josh tries his best to sound irritated but it’s hard to when Chris feels so good around him, even just sitting there. “Since when are you so into this shit?” 

“Since I knew you’d actually do it,” Chris sounds sheepish at least. Despite his reluctance Josh dips his head back down and starts kissing the first spot he can get his mouth on. The first graze of his teeth spurs Chris into actually moving. It hurts at first, worse than he expected but he loves it. Josh moves around to any skin he can reach, tugging hard on his shirt to expose more skin near his shoulder. 

After a few minutes Chris’s legs are too tired to keep him going, so Josh pushes him hard onto his back and pulls his legs up around his waist. He thrusts harshly, more so than he had ever let himself do before and Chris definitely lets him know how much he appreciates it. Josh hits him again hard enough to bruise, this time on his thigh then digs his nails into his hips and drags them down. Chris gasps and jerks like he's been shocked, but very quickly begs for more of the same. 

Pushing Chris's legs forward till his knees touched his chest, Josh gets as close as absolutely possible until they're breathing the same air, and Chris can hear the breathy little groans that Josh insists he doesn't make. Their eyes lock, and josh can't help but kiss him as hard as possible. Bites his lip, feels the vibration of the moan it gets him. 

Josh's orgasm kinda sneaks up on him, he knows Chris probably isn't anywhere near being done again but he can't stop himself in time. He sinks his teeth into Chris's neck and holds his breath, stilling inside him. Chris feels him trembling, feels how tense he gets and then how all the air leaves him in one big, shaky sigh. Josh kisses the large red bite mark he left behind. 

"Damn, Cochise." He mumbles, kissing his way up to Chris's cheek. "You're fuckin weird, you know that?" 

Chris sticks his tongue out and Josh pinches it. 

"Just get your dick outta me and hug me, asshole." Chris says once Josh lets go. 

"Yes sir."


End file.
